Aftermath
by DaNiQuE9
Summary: Adrian pov after Last Sacrifice, with a few twist and turns. This is my first fanfic R&R please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

_**Aftermath**_

**I can only speak for myself, but I was very disappointed in Last Sacrifice. I don't know what I was expecting to me it just seemed extremely rush, maybe that because this was the last book of the series. Another thing I didn't like was the love triangle between Dimitri, Rose, and Adrian. To me it made Rose seem very mean for the way she treated Adrian. Also for Rose to go back to Dimitri after everything he said to her, just seem very weird to me. Guess that's why is called a book. Well anyways on with the story hope you like it. This is my first fanfic so please don't be rude.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters mentioned other than the ones I may makeup. **

_**APOV**_

**I can't believe she would do that to me. I gave up everything for her. I haven't smoked, quit drinking, did a complete 180 for her, and she leaves me for Belikov, after she told me that was over. I can't believe all the stupid shit I did for her. I covered for her in Vegas; I pretty much emptied my trust fund for her Russia trip. Thinking when she got back she would truly give me a fair shot. Then she comes back pretends to be over him, and love me, when secretly she just wants him. Just thinking about this hurts all the way down to my soul. After Lissa turns him back she throws herself at him, only for him to tell her **_**"Love fades, Mine has."**_** Looking back at it now I can see how she played me. Running to me, her second choice, after he continually stomped on her heart, so I can put it back together enough so she can run back and he can do it all again. And me, I let it happen all because I love her. Yes I said love not loved, after everything she done to me I still love her with all my heart. I don't know how I'm ever going to get over her. I have to get out of here. But where would I go? No place in the world holds any value to me. No amount of money in the world can get me back what I want most in this world, My Little Dhampir. **


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Adrian, would you do the disclaimer. _"Flutters eyelashes"_

_Adrian: Only for you. Monique Danielle doesn't own any of the characters in Vampire Academy it all belongs to the talented Richelle Mead, all except me of course._

_**Aftermath Chapter 1**_

_**2 days later**_

_**APOV**_

I was sitting in my apartment at Court, thinking about how miserable my life is. The same thing keeps running through my head "Money can't buy you happiness" and of course thinking about my Little Dhampir. I have to stop calling her that she not my anything. I was worried about her, after she got shot. I was really surprise that Lissa just didn't heal her. I hadn't heard anything from Jailbait or Lissa. It's like they wrote me off as soon as Rose did. I have to leave in order to get over her. But my heart won't let me leave before knowing how she doing. I was just about to fix a drink (guess I can drink, seeing as me and rose are no longer together), when someone knocked on my door. I didn't want to see anyone, I hadn't talked to anyone or been out of my room for that matter since…. "Stop thinking about it" I scolded myself. They continued to knock, and it was driving me insane. I drop my blocks to see their aura. It wasn't gold or black with shadow so it wasn't Lissa or Rose, so it wasn't anyone I wanted to see. The person on the other side of the door sighs.

"Adrian, I know you're in there, so open up" Jailbait or Jill screams/yells through the door.

Jailbait just the person I wanted to see, NOT (heavy sarcasm). I walked to the door with a heavy sigh, "What is it, Jill" I said through the door.

"Now I know you need to open up, you called me Jill and not Jailbait."

"Okay _**Jailbait, **_I don't want to talk."

"Come on, open up I got something for you" she said in a singsong voice.

I stood with my back to the door, contemplating letting her in. I stood there listening to her tapping her foot, on carpeted floor for at least five minutes. I figured that meant she wasn't going to leave and let me drain in my sorrows. So very grudgingly, I opened the door to peck out.

"What is it Jill."

Jill started pushing her way into my living room. No matter what my reputation says I'm not rude to women, so I let her come in.

"A, no offense but you look like crap."

"Thanks that ups my confidence, first Rose cheats on me then you, that's just what I needed."

"That's why I came to see you how you doing, no one seen you in days. Are you okay?" She says placing her hand on my shoulder, trying to look me in the eyes.

I stare up at the ceiling and take a deep breath. "I'm fine," I lie still staring at the same spot in the ceiling.

"Okay, I'm not going to push you, I just came by to see if you were okay, and give you this note" she said handing me a letter with my name on the front.

"What is it" I said already knowing the answer, I could smell her perfume on the paper. I think I'll remember this scent for the rest of my life. I'll sleep with this not on my pillow and pretend she's sleeping next to me. That was the moment I knew I was a goner, completely obsessed.

"It's from Rose, she wanted me to give it to you" she says staring at the floor beneath her.

I put my finger under her chin and made her meet my eyes. "It's okay, but tell her there's nothing left to say and don't expect a reply." She made her choice now I need to live with it. Well learn to live with it, and get on with my life, I thought to myself.

Jill looked at the ground again and started to speak but I cut her off, "Look I need to jump in the shower, I'll talk to you later. She walked over to where I had drift to, unconsciously, by the window and gave me a hug and made her way to the door.

I turned around and took in my surroundings. The same thought continuing to run through my mind, I have to get out of here." I walked around taking in the pail walls of my living room, the opulent floors, and the cream couch with light wood grain tables. I walked over to the window, staring down at the garden below my 6th floor window. As I was staring blankly out the window, with her scent surrounding me, when Lissa came running through the garden with Belikov and Jill hot on her trail.

My curiosity got the best of me, so I tried to get a fix on her aura. Over the years, my aura reading skills have gotten progressively better. With a good look at a person aura I can get a good understanding of someone's mood and emotions.

Looking at Lissa, I noticed she had a lot of grief and sadness radiating off of her. Confused and petrified, I looked to Belikov to see what was going on. Belikov's colors looked similar to Lissa's. As if she could feel me studying them, she looks up at me standing in the window, as tears streamed down her face. Rose was the only person who would be able to make their aura radiate grief and sadness on that magnitude. I quickly back out of the window, and fell to my knees. For the first time in a long time, I began to pray

"Lord, I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but please hear my prayers, please let Rose be okay, she is the most kind-hearted and trustworthy person I know. Please if you need someone take me instead."

As I was down on my knees, I felt fresh tears run down my face. I have to know what happened a staying in this room isn't help. When I got up I ran to my room and through on some clothes to see Rose.

I tore though court like a bat out of hell trying to get to Rose. I don't think I ever ran that fast in my life. I got to Rose's door, trying to catch my breath, and as soon as I raised my hand to knock, the door opened….


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Who should do the disclaimer this chapter? _(Rubs hands together)_

Adrian: I did it last please don't make me do it again. _"Puts head in hands shaking head"_

Me: How about someone you don't know **yet? **

**Mystery Person: Okay Monique Danielle doesn't own anything but the plot and me! **

_**A.N: Before anybody get confused on me. Adrian has left Court just like in LS and returned to Court 6 months later that where this story begins.**_

_Previously….._

_I tore though court like a bat out of hell trying to get to Rose. I don't think I ever ran that fast in my life. I got to Rose's door, trying to catch my breath, and as soon as I raised my hand to knock, the door opened…._

_**Chapter 2**_

When the door opened in front of me, the scene before my eyes just left me completely confused, there were paramedics everywhere. "What's going on? I shouted to the paramedic. "Where's Rose" I said before they could answer my first question. "She's in the bedroom" Lissa said walking out from behind the guy. "Lissa what's wrong, is Rose okay"

"Rose is fine, what are you doing here?" she said, looking kind of guilty.

I turn from Lissa, getting ready to go into Rose's bedroom when Lissa grabs my arm. "You can't go in there she's not dressed."

"What do you mean she's not dressed there's paramedics in there. I'm going in to see her." I said as I walked through her door.

Walking into the room, what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Rose was lying in the middle of the bed, sweat covering her beautiful face. Her abdomen no longer the toned flat stomach I'm used to seeing bare between a cutoff shirt and hip hugging pants. _**She's pregnant**__**,**_ my brain screams at me. Rose looked at me when she heard me suck in a huge breath.

"Adrian, what are you doing here," she said panting and gritting her teeth trying not to scream.

"I saw Lissa and Jill running through the Court garden, and their aura's scared the hell out of me. Then I get here and find you're pregnant. What's going on? What's with all the paramedics?"

"Are you blind, she's pregnant" Lissa said as she walked around me to sit next to Rose on the bed.

"Ma'am we need to get you to the hospital, or you're going to have this baby in this room" the paramedic said trying to help Rose up from the bed onto the stretcher.

_**Later at the hospital**_

She looks so peaceful for once. Sleeping like she doesn't have a care in the world. Watching her through the window, I started to wonder what's in the note that I didn't get a chance to read. So I pulled the note from my pocket and started to read it, but I felt a presence behind me.

"When did you get here?" Lissa said as I put the note back in my pocket, hoping I wouldn't forget to read it later.

"Not too long ago, how is she?"

"She's doing fine."

"And the baby…"

"I know we've been friends for a while, but I think you need to talk to her."

"I don't understand why can't you just tell me what the hell is going on, where's Belikov why isn't he here with her?" I watched as Lissa's aura lit up and knew Rose was calling her. I turned back to the window and came in contact with the most gorgeous brown eyes in the world.

"She's calling me; I have to get in there."

She left me standing in the hall watching them though the window. All I could think about was how much I loved her and why Lissa wouldn't tell me what was going on. I decided that I was beyond ready to read the letter that I had been putting off.

_Dear Adrian, _

_I've missed you so much, there's so much that I want to share with you. I'm really sorry for the way that things ended between us. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me. A little while after you disappeared, I found myself thinking about you constantly, and I wanted to make things right. I knew that it would be hard to explain, but I promised myself that I would try. Dimitri and I never got past the mistake of a kiss that you saw. I know I should've tried harder to find you, but part of me was scared, scared of what you would have thought of me. About a month after you disappeared I found out that I was pregnant. I know this news would have been better coming from me, and I'm sorry you had to find out this way. No matter how our future turns out, I would hope that you would want to be in your daughter's life._

_ Love,_

_ Your Little Dhampir _

While I read the letter tears ran down my face onto it as I folded it and put it back into my pocket. I can't believe I have a daughter, as I looked through the window Rose meet my eyes. For the first time in a long time, I knew I had found the love of my life that I meet at the ski lounge. There was no way I would ever let her get away again.

I watched as the nurse rolled the baby down the hall. When she reached Rose's room, I could finally see the tiny baby. She looked like a mini Rose, same nose and lips. Her eyes were closed but I was sure when she open them I would have seen the same gorgeous brown eyes as her mother. The hair on her head was kind of curly that looked like the only thing she got from me. She's beyond the prettiest baby I've seen in my life, but of course look at her mother. They were the most beautiful people in my world. My eyes went back to Rose, as the nurse was about to hand her the baby.

"No, let Adrian hold her. Come in, Adrian its okay." She said waving her hand at me to come into the room.

I walked into the room, not taking my eyes off of Rose sitting on the bed with one of those hideous gowns on she hates. "No, Rose I can hold her later have this moment with our daughter."

"How about we share this moment together"

"I would love that." I walk over to the bed and sit down beside her as she holds the baby. I stroke the baby's hair, she hands me my baby girl, and I kiss her forehead and whisper to her, "Your daddy loves you very much." As I continue to stroke her hair and her cheek, she opens her eyes to look up at me with the most stunning green eyes in the world. I'm shocked to see my eyes copy exactly onto her face. As I'm staring into her eyes I feel a hand stroking my cheek. I place my hand over Rose's hand and lean into her. "What are you thinking?" Rose said…..


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Rose and Adrian's daughter, the rest belong to Richelle Mead.__ Thanks for sticking with me, hope you're enjoying the story. _

_Previously:_

_I kiss her forehead and whisper to her, "Your daddy loves you very much." As I continue to stroke her hair and her cheek, she opens her eyes to look up at me with the most stunning green eyes in the world. I'm shocked to see my eyes copy exactly onto her face. As I'm staring into her eyes I feel a hand stroking my cheek. I place my hand over Rose's hand and lean into her. "What are you thinking?" Rose said….._

Chapter 3

Sitting here staring at my daughter was the most enjoyable time in my life. What am I thinking Rose asked me?

"I don't know I'm still trying to get my head around everything." Just thinking about the day I left, remembering watching her kiss Belikov, the way it felt like my heart had been crushed. Now looking back on that moment to know Rose was pregnant with my first child. Not being there for her during her pregnancy. Not going to the doctors' appointment, not seeing her first ultrasound. All the things I've missed, I was starting to get upset but I didn't know who I should be mad at, myself or Rose. If I had not left then these feelings wouldn't be necessary, but on the other hand if she had never kissed him there wouldn't have been a reason for me to leave.

"I can't believe how much I've missed" I said still staring at my daughter.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here with her now" Rose said moving her hand from my cheek I grab her hand and look up at her.

"Rose, it matters to me, you went through this pregnancy alone because I left."

"I didn't go through it alone, Lissa and Christian helped me."

"It wasn't their place to have to help you; it was my job to be by your side. Not only did I miss the whole pregnancy I missed the birth of my first child."

"I'm sorry it's my fault I should have tried harder to find you" she said looking down.

I kissed the top of her head. "Don't blame yourself, we both had our faults. What are you going to name her?"

"I was hoping you would help me she's your daughter too."

We went over about a thousand different names, finally settling on Adrianna Marie Ivashkov.

I had completely forgotten that anyone was in the room, the only people that existed in my world was my little dhampir and my baby dhampir, until Lissa broke the silence that surrounded us.

"Can I hold my niece please" she said as she reached for Adrianna.

Of course you can hold your goddaughter" Rose says with a huge smile on her face.

Lissa look at her with tears in her eyes "Are you serious, godmother? Oh my god I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you!"

As I watch Lissa holding my baby girl I thought back to the letter. Where does that leave us? I know I would never abandon my daughter, moroi or dhampir. She already has me wrapped around her sweet little fingers. As I sit on the hospital bed staring out the window I feel Rose running here finger up and down my back I adore the feeling or her touching me. My mind continues to wander were does this leave us. I still love her that a given. Do I still want her? Of course I do, but can I trust her? But right now isn't the time to bring up our hurtful time. I want this memory in the future to be a pleasant memory of Adrianna Marie's appearance into this world and into my heart. With my mind set on letting unpleasant things go for the time being I turn my head to look at Rose and gave her a sweet smile. She returned my smile and caresses my cheek.

My mind had been in a tailspin the last couple of days. I found out that Rose had a baby, my baby to be exact, also trying to figure how Rose and I were going to work out, were her and Adrianna were going to stay. My life of only doing for myself has changed enormously not that I'm complaining I wouldn't change anything for the world.

I returned to the hospital and found Rose asleep in the bed Adrianna nowhere in sight. I figured the nurses took her to the nursery so that Rose could rest. I went and kissed Rose on her forehead and made my way to the nursery to see my baby girl. As I look in the window at all the babies I spotted Adrianna quickly. I don't know if it because she such a beautiful baby or because I'm her father. I could feel an energy coming off of her that just drew me to her. As I watch her through the window she stops crying in her crib and look right at me. She only a couples day old could she possible know what she looking at can she tell I'm her dad, I thought to myself. I continue to watch her through the window when I feel someone behind me. Just as I was about to turn I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"She's beautiful isn't she, she looks just like you."

"Yeah she is, but to me she's the splitting image of her mother" I say as I turn around with a smirk on my face to look at Rose.

"And who pray tell is her mother because she must a very pretty woman?"

I roll my eyes at her, always sarcastic and witty one of the reasons I love her so much. I don't answer her question because we both know she beautiful there's no questioning it. Rose walks to the door of the nursery and scans her arm band and the door unlocks she motion with her hand for me to follow her. As we reach Adrianna, she reaches to pick her up but I grab her arm to let her know I'll get her. We walk down the hall back towards Rose's room me hold the baby in one arm with the other arm around Rose's shoulder with her arms wrapped around my waist. Looking like the happiest family around. As we enter her room we see the one person that I love and Rose hates with a passion….


End file.
